Do Me A Solid
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Rigby gets Mordecai to do him a solid. One that doesn't sit lightly with the blue jay. But he doesn't want the world to implode does he? Mordeson.


**Do Me A Solid**

**A/N Hey! I'm back! Incase you're wondering where I've been, I've been in Florida! Haha no, it wasn't the best time of my life. We had to walk around in the heat all day every day and put up with my closed minded american relatives! But I'll get to that later. Right now, there's a fic to be read! **

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds. They had played three rounds of Xtreme Xscape and after Mordecai had won all of them, Rigby had argued that his controller was broken. The blue jay had just shaken his head and thrown down his own one. Getting the idea that that was the end of their gaming, Rigby rested back into the couch and that's how the two found themselves so bored, they couldn't even get up to turn the game off.

Rigby looked up at the clock that was ticking loudly, the sound filling the silence that had fallen when the duo sat in the quiet, beginning their boring 10 minutes. The second hand went to the "2" and the raccoon had a thought. He turned to Mordecai, who was staring in a day dream at the tv.

"Hey Mordecai?"

The blue jay snapped out of his trance and opened and closed his mouth before directing his attention to his best bud and saying a loud "Yeah?"

A small, yet somewhat creepy, smile grew on the raccoons lips. "Do me a solid and-"

Mordecai's eyes widened. "No, no. We are not playing that game." They narrowed when he continued, his mind going back to the horrible moment when he embarrassed himself in front of everyone, including Margaret. He shook his head and said in a accusing tone: "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I remember," Rigby said lowly, slightly guilty at that solid he had pulled. He perked up again when the thought left him. "But I promise, this solid isn't like that one."

Mordecai frowned, "You promise?"

Rigby nodded.

"Alright, what's your solid?"

Rigby smiled again and took a breath, "Can you do me a solid and..." he leant up to Mordecai's ear and whispered the rest. The blue jay went numb.

He drew back, horrified, "No. Way."

Rigby's ears drooped. "Aw come on man!"

"That solid's ridiculous! I'm not doing it!" Mordecai kept his mouth shut.

"But it's not that bad-"

"It'll get me fired!" Mordecai yelled, his hands thrown out to emphasize his words, "It's...it's..." he struggled to find the right words. His mind was a mess. "Just...no, I'm not doing this solid."

"Pleeeeease?" Rigby asked. He stretched the word, and took a breath to say it again. Mordecai shut his eyes, blocked his ears and finally, covered Rigby's mouth.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you have to do my jobs for the whole week next week, deal?"

Rigby was too happy to care. He laughed. "Oh man, you're gonna do the solid!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, saying flatly: "Yeah. I'm gonna do the solid." He rested back in the couch. The raccoon let out another laugh then calmed and followed suit, thus starting their next long stretch of silence.

NEXT DAY:

The employees were on the steps and Benson was standing in front of them giving out their jobs. Rigby gave a smirk to Mordecai and shifted his eyebrows and Mordecai got the hint. He sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you after this," he whispered to the raccoon with narrowed eyes.

Rigby only let the smirk grow. The blue jay rolled his eyes and waited for Benson to look up at them, a sign he was done talking, before standing and walking over to his boss.

Everyone went silent as they watched the blue jay, wondering what he was going to do, Rigby being the only one to know.

Benson watched curiously. He held the clipboard in one hand.

Mordecai blushed when he realized what he was about to do, especially in front of everyone. But when he caught sight of Rigby smiling at him, waiting, he took a deep breath and put on a lazy smile, aimed at Benson.

The gumball machine didn't move. Mordecai walked up and put his hands on Bensons shoulders. Now it was his turn to blush.

In one quick move, Mordecai pulled his shoulders and their lips crashed. The blue jay closed his eyes and let his hands slip down to his waist, pulling him closer. He felt Benson freeze up and Mordecai wanted to die at his reaction. He knew Rigby was getting a huge kick out of seeing this.

Finally, for what seemed like a billion years, Mordecai jerked back, letting go of Bensons waist. He opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to see Bensons face completely drained of color, the clipboard in a loose grip on Bensons fingers. He was just staring at the blue jay, his mind in shutdown.

Mordecai stole a look at Rigby and he frowned when he saw the raccoon quietly laughing. The other employees were in utter silence, shocked and not quite wondering what to do or how to react at seeing their fellow friend kiss their boss smack bang on the lips.

Mordecai forced himself to look at the gumball machine and felt dread in his gut when he saw Benson slowly bringing himself back to reality. He opened his mouth to apologize and tell Benson the truth but when Rigby's words rang in his mind:

_"Oh and you can't tell Benson this was a solid." _

he shut his mouth and waited for the real reaction from his boss.

Slowly, Bensons eyes began to fill with tears. Shock? Anger? Hurt? Mordecai didn't know.

All that was known was that, as he helplessly watched Benson push past him and race past the employees and into the house, slamming the door shut and leaving Mordecai to hear Rigby's maniacal giggles, he was a huge jerk.

Mordecai's heart dropped. His hands balled into fists and he walked to the stairs, fuming. He watched Rigby for a few seconds then extended his arm and socked him in the face.

Rigby stopped laughing and stared at him. "What the heck was that for?!"

"For embarrassing me in front of everyone!" Mordecai yelled. He didn't care that everyone's eyes were on him. "I can't believe how much of a jerk you are!" He was completely pissed at the raccoon.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! You're the one who did the solid anyway!"

The blue jay went quiet. Till Skips spoke up.

"Mordecai."

He turned to look at the yeti.

"I don't agree with what you did."

Mordecai felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"But I do support that you did do it, even if you sent Benson into shock and practically scarred the rest of us here. Anyway, I think you should go apologize to Benson. If you tell him the truth, I'm sure he'll forgive you and probably give Rigby a warning if not worse."

For the first time that day, Mordecai genuinely smiled. "Thanks Skips."

The yeti cracked a smile. Rigby frowned.

"Aw what?! But you're not supposed to tell him! That was part of the solid!"

Both men ignored him and Mordecai sent Rigby one last punch before heading inside to look for Benson.

The blue jay backed up till his back hit the door and it shut. Mordecai stayed still and listened. Nothing. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, calling the gumball machines name.

"Go away."

He froze. He was in his office.

Mordecai swallowed again. "Benson?"

"I said, go away."

"I only want to talk to you."

Silence.

Mordecai turned the knob and pushed the door open. Benson was sitting on the floor, facing the window. The blue jay shut the door and walked over.

"Benson-"

"What part of go away don't you understand?!" Benson shouted. Mordecai was taken aback. He was stunned at the outburst but he sighed. He got closer and knelt down behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

At the touch, Benson slapped his hand away. Mordecai ignored it.

"Benson, I'm sorry ok?"

The gumball machine turned his head, giving Mordecai a full view of what he had caused. His eyes were red and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"It was a solid by Rigby, I swear. I wouldn't of done it otherwise."

Benson looked for the lie in Mordecai's eyes but it was nowhere to be seen. He wiped the tears away. "I know. But you embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"And I'm sorry. Rigby's out there, laughing his head off from it but I gave him a punch. I mean, I know I pretty much soiled everyones impression of me and I know for a fact that you'll never forgive me for this, but hey, at least the world didn't implode right?" He smiled sympathetically.

The gumball machine closed his eyes. When he opened them, they looked directly at the blue jay. "I forgive you Mordecai, as ridiculous as that sounds."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't mean to embrass me on purpose. You did it because you didn't want us to die."

Mordecai thought about this. "I wish I didn't do it so Rigby could die. He's a freaking jerk."

"Hey, don't get mad at him. Yeah, he's a jerk, but he's also a good friend."

"I know. Just don't get all sympathetic-talk on me."

Benson chuckled. "Ok, I won't."

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah."

Mordecai smiled. "Cool."

* * *

The front door shut and Mordecai walked in the house to find Rigby lying on the couch, drinking soda.

"Hey!"

Rigby shot up but when he saw it was the blue jay, he lay back down. "Whaaat?"

Mordecai went over and socked him in the arm.

"What-"

"You've still got the leaves to rake."

Rigby groaned. "Can't it wait till later-OW!"

"Now, Rigby."

Rigby growled. He passed the soda to Mordecai and ran outside. Mordecai watched the racoon drag the rake across the grass with a smile.

Only six more days to go. Six more days worth of payback that is.


End file.
